Disparates
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Capítulos cortos sin relación entre sí de la pareja Rose/Scorpius. Porque no nos conformamos con una sola historia.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Me prefiere.**

Guantes, bufandas, chamarras y gorros calientitos para resguardarse del frío era lo que más de veía desde el gran tumulto que estaba fuera del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pues los estudiantes estaban esperando ansiosos llegar ya al pueblo de Hogsmeade para la última salida antes de las vacaciones. Bueno, todos menos una persona.

Pero hay que entenderla, estuvo toda la semana buscando algún indicio que le dijera que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada también le correspondía. Y resultó ser que no tuvo oportunidad de verlo casi para nada, más que un par de veces con sus inseparables amigos.

Bufó mientras apoyaba los codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos, maldiciendo su mala suerte en el amor.

Para acabarla estaba sola en el carruaje, sus amigos habían decidido a última hora que era bueno dejarla ir sola al pueblo mientras ellos se adelantaron.

Miró por la ventanilla, la mayoría ya se habían ido. Pudo divisar a Albus besándose con su nueva conquista, pero no fue hasta que desvió un poco más la vista que lo vio:

Con ese porte indescriptible que sólo él poseía, ni muy altanero pero tampoco indiferente, con su cabello rubio cayendo con elegancia por su frente y su piel blanca contrastando con la capa negra que llevaba. Quiso derretirse cuando los labios de Scorpius Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa dirigida a ella.

Luego su encuentro de miradas se rompió gracias a que él se volteó para decirles algo a sus amigos. Rose se indignó, creyendo que el chico no estaba interesado en ella. Así que dejó de mirar por la ventana y esperó a que el carruaje partiera.

Dos minutos después, alguien abrió la puerta. Era Scorpius, abucheado burlonamente por sus amigos.

-Hola, ¿te importa si voy contigo?- le dijo con una voz que se le hizo bastante tierna.

-Claro, pasa- dijo Rose con la voz un poco sorprendida.

El rubio se sentó frente a ella, y en ese momento el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

Ambos iban tranquilos, pensando en lo que dirían al momento siguiente, pues el haber estado toda esa semana sin hablar les había dado muchos temas.

Y sin saber cómo, empezaron a charlar de todo un poco, riendo a veces y haciendo comentarios de una u otra cosa.

Rose no quería que el momento terminara…

Pero así fue:

Al llegar al pueblo, los amigos de Rose la esperaban, y los de Scorpius también dirigiéndoles algunas miradas de burla.

Pero ¿qué más daba? Habían pasado un rato muy agradable, y con eso sus sonrisas estuvieron en sus caras todo el día.

**Hola!!**

**Espero les haya gustado. **

**Y es que como ya comencé la escuela, no me quiero comprometer mucho con una historia nueva, así que se me ocurrió hacer capítulos cortos sin relación entre sí para mayor comodidad suya y mía xD. ¿Les parece bien?**

**Espero recibir sus comentarios que siempre me alegran **

**Nos leemos!!**


	2. Oportunidad

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

**Oportunidad.**

Su relación no era muy estrecha, pero siempre que estaban juntos no podían evitar el contacto físico. Scorpius aún recordaba esa primera vez que ella lo había abrazado. Estaban en los jardines junto con Albus, bromeando de cualquier cosa, cuando Rose (aquella pelirroja que lo volvía loco) subió a un pequeño tronco caído para quedar a la altura del rubio, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Rose lo tomó por sorpresa al abrazarlo por la espalda, pero más cuando comenzó a acariciar su rubia cabellera, y recuerda haber maldecido a la chica, por hacerlo sentir en la gloria. Puede que quizás si tuviera una oportunidad con ella, pues a sus 16 años, nunca se había sentido mejor.

Ahora estaba en la sala común de los premios anuales, Rose se había quedado dormida hace algunos minutos, y Scorpius sólo se limitaba a observar lo bella que se veía con sus hermosos ojos castaños cerrados y su respiración acompasada. Le daba gracia la camiseta que usaba para dormir, holgada y con un dibujo de una caricatura muggle, pero también le gustaba la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, de saber que a pesar de que no se conocían mucho, confiaban el uno en el otro.

Cuando tuvo en cuenta que la chica no se despertaría ni con una tormenta, decidió llevarla en brazos hasta su cama.

La tomó con delicadeza y la condujo hasta el cuarto, en cuya puerta rezaba "_Scorpius Malfoy_".

Dos horas después, Rose despertó desorientada. Sabía que esa no era su cama, pues estaba más fría que de costumbre. El lugar era un poco más verde que su habitación, y por la ventana se colaba una hermosa luz de luna. Fijó bien la vista y vio a Scorpius, tratando de dormir en un sillón que estaba cerca de la puerta.

-¿_Qué haces_?- dijo la pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa.

El rubio se sobresaltó, pues no esperaba verla despierta. Se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello.

_-Duerme aquí si quieres. No pude llevarte a tu habitación, ya sabes… el hechizo-_ dijo ruborizado.

Ella le sonrió más ampliamente y se hizo a un lado en la cama.

_-Ven conmigo, hace frío. _

Scorpius le dirigió una pícara mirada y se metió entre las cobijas, sorprendiéndose de que ella lo abrazara, pero regresándole el gesto, acariciando sus frágiles brazos.

-_Gracias_- dijo ella bajito.

Como respuesta él la apretó más contra sí, sin hacerle daño. Después de todo, puede que a sus 17 años si tuviera una oportunidad con ella.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo esto que se me acaba de ocurrir, espero les haya gustado. Gracias a los que agregan a alertas, favoritos, dejan reviews o simplemente leen. Se les quiere!**


	3. El que no arriesga no gana

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi peculiar imaginación.

**El que no arriesga no gana**

Estamos en los jardines. No puedo evitar que mis fosas nasales se llenen con su masculina colonia, ni que mis sentidos mueran con sólo escuchar su voz dirigida a mí. Por más que intenté no hacerlo, me enamoré de él. De la forma en que me mira, como si fuera lo más importante para él, de la forma en que sus labios se curvan cuando dicen mi nombre, y el tono en que lo pronuncia. Sin mencionar que tiene un cuerpo de infarto.

Estamos hablando un poco de todo, especialmente de cómo aplastaremos a los Slytherins en el siguiente partido de quidditch, y es que ambos estamos en el equipo de Ravenclaw.

Noto como su voz tiene cierto timbre de enfado, su ceño se frunce un poco y evita mi mirada.

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto suavemente.

Sólo me mira, dudando en hablar. Le sonrío tranquilizante y luego entrelazo mi mano con la suya, como pocas veces he hecho.

-Puedes confiar en mí- le digo sinceramente-. No lo voy a divulgar ni nada por el estilo, y si te puedo ayudar en algo lo haré gustosa.

Sonríe y me dice:

-Gracias.

Nos quedamos en silencio, sintiendo el verde pasto debajo de nosotros, viendo los tentáculos del calamar gigante emerger de vez en cuando, con la hermosa puesta de sol sobre ellos. Las nubes con diferentes tonalidades anaranjadas y azules, toda una maravilla.

-Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza últimamente- dice al fin-, eso sumado a que no tengo idea si la chica que me gusta me corresponde.

Mi corazón se hace trizas, y con dolor le contesto:

-Deberías decírselo- y separo mi mano de la suya desviando mi mirada-, el que no arriesga no gana.

-¿Estás segura?- me dice juguetonamente.

-Completamen…- pero no pude terminar la oración, pues mis labios se vieron sellados por los suyos en un suave roce. Al separarnos abrí los ojos sorprendida.

Él me miró intensamente y no pude evitar besarlo de nuevo.

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo otra, espero la hayan disfrutado. **

**Un review no le hace daño a nadie… xD**

**Nos leemos!**


	4. Su Rose Weasley

Hola!! Mil perdones por no haber publicado algo antes, pero no he tenido tanto tiempo libre como me habría gustado. En fin, estaba revisando mis archivos y me topé con esto que escribí hace ya más de un mes. Espero les guste.

**Su Rose Weasley**

Veía los amplios jardines de la mansión y se preguntaba si alguna vez sería capaz de tomar su escoba y simplemente alejarse de allí, de ese aprisionamiento al que era sometido todas las vacaciones, sin la posibilidad de irse por más de dos días a visitar a su mejor amigo, y ¿por qué no? A la chica de la que estaba enamorado…

No había podido dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo, porque ya quería abrazarla de nuevo, sintiendo su delicado cuerpo pegado al suyo, con su perfume inundándole las fosas nasales, y sus suaves labios recorriendo su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios.

A Scorpius Malfoy le gustaba el ocio, claro que sí, ¿a quién no le gusta? El poder estar tranquilamente haciendo lo que te apetece, sin las prisas de tener que entregar alguna tarea atrasada, o con algún examen en puerta. Jugando al quidditch todo el día y pensar… sólo pensar…

No sabía si maldecir o bendecir que al día siguiente regresaría al colegio, con todas las cosas que dejó pendientes, pero también estar con ella… solos los dos.

El vapor del tren llenaba todo el lugar, haciendo casi imposible distinguir las caras de la gente, pero cuando subió al tren y la vio caminando hacia él, con su largo cabello pelirrojo, siempre reluciente y fragante, sus ojos castaños resplandeciendo y una hermosa sonrisa que sólo le dirigía a él, supo que definitivamente mandaría al carajo todo el ocio del mundo con tal de verla, sólo para él, a su Rose Weasley.

**Corta, pero significativa xD. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes dejan reviews, me alegran el día =D**

**Estoy trabajando en un nuevo one-shot, que espero terminar pronto, así que no se desharán de mí tan fácilmente xD**

**Besos y**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Amigos

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Amigos.**

Lágrimas tras lágrimas caían sin piedad por sus pálidas mejillas, haciéndola sentir aún más miserable.

No sabía cómo de un momento a otro las cosas habían tomado un giro tan brusco en su vida que ya no sabía cómo volver atrás y cambiar todo para no cometer los mismo errores.

Error de confiar en ella, su supuesta mejor amiga.

Error de pensar que le podría gustar a alguien como la mujer en que se había convertido.

Todo comenzó a inicios de ese sexto curso, cuando la mirada de Jonh Smith se posaba en ella más que de costumbre, haciendo que se emocionara, pues Rose pensaba que nadie la registraba.

Su mejor amiga Emma, una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules impresionantes, se ofreció a investigar un poco sobre dicho sujeto, acabando todo en que Jonh se enamorara de la pelinegra y olvidara a una enamorada Rose.

Pero eso no fue todo, pues ahora Emma y Jonh se la pasaban juntos donde quiera, abrazándose y dándose besos en la mejilla frente a Rose, que ya estaba harta; porque aparte de todo, Emma tenía novio en el mundo muggle.

Y ahora estaba aquí, sentada a la orilla del lago, mirando el último atardecer del invierno, tratando de que más lágrimas no brotaran de sus ojos, y de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las escenitas que su amiga y su anterior prospecto montaban en las puertas del Gran comedor (tanto así que ya todos pensaban que eran novios). Eso le destrozaba el corazón a Rose, que trataba de convencerse de que ya no le interesaba el sujeto, más resignación que nada.

Posó una de sus manos en el suelo, topándose con una piedra, no muy grande o muy chica, el tamaño perfecto para…

-¡Ahhh!- gritó a los cuatro vientos y la arrojó al lago, y a esta le siguieron muchas más, que se perdían en la profundidad de las aguas, formando largas ondas.

Los recuerdos llegaban a su mente tan frescos como si los estuviera viendo frente a ella, hasta que fueron tan fuertes que la obligaron a quedar de rodillas en el césped, llorando a lágrima viva con las manos en su rostro, tratando de hacerse la fuerte, como siempre hacía.

Una vez que todas las lágrimas salieron de ella, se recargó en el tronco de un árbol, tratando de serenarse. No valía la pena molestarse con su amiga después de todo lo que habían vivido, aunque en este momento ella estuviera en el castillo seguramente abrazada a él, burlándose de ella y su ingenuidad. No valía la pena tampoco molestarse por un chico, con el que a fin de cuentas ninguna de las dos va a durar más de un mes si tenían suerte. Pero, ¿en realidad era por él? No, no lo era. Se sentía traicionada por su mejor amiga, alguien en quien confió hasta su más recóndito secreto.

Sintió cómo alguien se sentaba al lado de ella. Volvió la mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos grises, tan penetrantes que siempre la intimidaban, pero hoy no, hoy simplemente reflejaban tristeza y desesperación por no saber qué le sucedía a su amiga; si bien no eran muy cercanos, siempre se apoyaban en momentos difíciles.

Scorpius la abrazaba fuertemente, sin importarle que la pelirroja lo llenara de lágrimas, o de que su cabellera platinada ahora estuviera despeinada por el fuerte viento.

Y así Rose se sintió protegida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aferrándose a ese brazo que le proporcionaban, sólo para estar más tranquila.

Estuvieron bastante tiempo sin decirse nada, sólo abrazados como nunca habían hecho. Y es que Rose y Scorpius sólo eran compañeros en la biblioteca, nunca más allá de esos límites. Su amistad era un secreto a voces, pero cuando el rubio vio a la chica desde la torre de Gryffindor arrojando con furia guijarros al lago, supo que lo necesitaba.

Rose sentía el latir acompasado del corazón de Scorpius a través de esa pulcra camisa blanca, tranquilizándola por completo; y las manos de su amigo en su cintura y en su espalda en señal de apoyo. Escondió su rostro en el níveo cuello y susurró un tímido "gracias", recibiendo un beso en la frente por toda respuesta.

Cuando volvieron al castillo, ya estaba oscuro, y los pasillos solitarios, pues el toque de queda sería pronto. Rose no tenía ganas de ir a su dormitorio, donde seguramente estaría Emma preparada para preguntarle dónde se había metido toda la tarde, y no tenía ninguna gana de responderle "lejos de ti" con el tono más venenoso que poseía.

Antes de entrar a la sala común, Scorpius se detuvo y la tomó del brazo. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a la cara, haciendo que Rose abriera grandes los ojos. Vio un destello y al instante siguiente a su amigo sonriendo.

-Sólo limpié tu rostro- dijo divertido acariciándole una mejilla, haciendo que ella se sonrojara-. Supuse que no querrías que los demás te vieran llena de lágrimas.

-Gracias- dijo tímida.

Él sólo la tomó de la mano para infundirle apoyo y la guió a la entrada del retrato.

Una vez adentro, se soltaron, pero se sentaron juntos en un sillón alejado de los demás, para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

-¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?- dijo Scorpius lentamente.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de lo hermosa que se veía Rose a la luz de la luna, pues estaban sentados al lado de una ventana donde esa hermosa luz se colaba por completo y podían verse sin la necesidad de las velas. Tragó sonoramente y se enfocó en lo que la pelirroja le decía.

-Seguro ya habrás escuchado lo que se dice…

-Sí, pero no me gustan los chismes, prefiero que me lo cuentes tú.

Rose no había hablado de eso mas que con Albus, y se había sentido tonta al hacerlo. Pero sentía que con Scorpius era diferente, pues una vez que terminó su relato, el rubio sonrió tranquilizador.

-Es decir que ahora no quieres ver a Emma ni en pintura, ¿me equivoco?

Rose se movió incómoda en su lugar.

-No te equivocas.

Scorpius suspiró. Lo cierto es que ambos sabían que esos dramas adolescentes estaban sobre estimados.

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que no dejes que algo así arruine su amistad, estoy casi seguro de que ella no sabe cómo te sientes. Y por lo que cuentas, ella también tiene problemas, deberías ayudarla, seguro lo agradecerá.

Rose lo reflexionó un poco y se dio cuenta de que el chico tenía razón.

-Además…- siguió Scorpius- mereces alguien mejor, pelirroja.

Como única respuesta, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Cuando iba camino a su dormitorio, se preguntó qué era lo que le molestaba en verdad, y cayó en la cuenta de que su mejor amiga lo seguiría siendo siempre, y que los chicos iban y venían. Si Emma quería estar con John, ella no se negaría, después de todo, ella ya tenía a Scorpius de su lado.

Cuando entró a su habitación, Emma ya la esperaba sentada en su cama. Rose fue hacia ella y le dio un abrazo, pensando en que esa sería una noche muy larga.

Al día siguiente, Scorpius observó a pelirroja y castaña con unas profundas ojeras, pero con sonrisas en su cara de haber solucionado todo mal entendido.

En el fondo se sintió bien porque Rose no hubiera quedado con John, pero… ¿por qué sería?

**Hola!!**

**Siento mucho no haber dado señales de vida antes! He estado todo este tiempo pensando en muchas cosas, y no sabía qué podría subir ahora para compensarles. Mi vida ha cambiado mucho, pero tengan por seguro que seguiré aquí para ustedes, que son quienes me ayudan a salir adelante. Muchos besos!!!**


	6. Lluvia

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Lluvia**

Todas las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par en espera de que una inexistente brisa llegara a esas ardientes paredes. El clima había estado más caluroso que nunca, haciendo que la gente no quisiera salir de casa por temor a quemarse la piel más que de costumbre.

Era el caso de Rose Weasley, una periodista de 23 años que vivía sola en su pequeño apartamento a las afueras de Londres. Lo que le gustaba de ese lugar era que tenía la terraza para ella sola, pues estaba en el último piso.

En ese momento estaba en la sala trabajando en el último artículo que tendría que entregar al día siguiente sobre la economía del mundo mágico. Tenía un fresco vaso de limonada en la mesita y vestía ropa ligera por el calor sofocante.

De repente algo llamó su atención.

El sol se había esfumado, o más bien unas nubes grises lo tapaban.

Sonrió con deleite ante la idea de un poco de lluvia. Era lo que necesitaba para que hasta su cerebro dejara de derretirse y poder escribir con claridad.

Estaba a punto de tomar el picaporte de la puerta cuando alguien tocó.

Desconcertada abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su sonriente novio, que tenía un ramo de flores en las manos. Se veía guapísimo como siempre con su desenfadada manera de vestir, su cabello rubio oscuro que caía con elegancia por sus ojos, pero lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus ojos grises que la derretían por completo.

-Hola- dijo Scorpius pasando como si estuviera en su casa, y es que casi lo era. Le dio las flores a su novia acompañando el obsequio con un tierno beso en los labios y luego se fue a servir un vaso con agua.

-Creí que saldrías tarde del trabajo- dijo Rose algo sorprendida de verlo allí tan temprano.

El rubio hizo un gesto desenfadado con la mano y siguió bebiendo.

-Decidimos salir un poco más temprano, ahora que son puros casos leves de insolación… y así aprovecho para ver a mi pelirroja favorita- terminó acercándose a ella y tomándola por la cintura para darle un beso un poco más apasionado.

En ese momento se escucharon unos truenos que los sobresaltaron.

-¡Llueve!- exclamó Rose con emoción yendo hacia la puerta- ¿no vienes?- dijo a Scorpius tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo hacia la terraza sin esperar respuesta.

Una vez allí, comenzaron a caer unas suaves gotas de agua que se posaban suavemente sobre ellos.

Rose comenzó a correr por todos lados, regodeándose de la lluvia que caía cada vez con más intensidad, y Scorpius se divertía viéndola de aquí para allá. Sabía que le gustaba mucho la lluvia por el olor a tierra mojada, porque le encantaba sentirla sobre su rostro, y sobre todo porque ambos amaban besarse bajo ésta.

La abrazó por la espalda cuando se detuvo con los brazos abiertos hacia el cielo y los ojos cerrados.

Al sentir los brazos de su novio a su alrededor supo que ese día sería perfecto. Se volvió y se topó con ese rostro que nunca se cansaría de observar, y con esos labios que nunca se cansaría de besar.

Una hora después, ambos observaban la fuerte tormenta sentados en el sofá que habían movido para que quedara hacia la ventana.

Rose se sentía de maravilla allí, protegida de todo y todos mientras estaba envuelta en los brazos del chico que más amaba en el mundo, acariciando sus brazos y recargada en su fuerte pecho.

Mientras tanto, Scorpius se encargaba de darle besos en la coronilla, y oliendo su fragante cabello.

Mientras estuvieran juntos, nunca se cansarían de ver la lluvia caer.

**Hola!**

**Tenía esto un poco abandonado, así que decidí darme una vuelta por aquí xD espero les haya gustado. **

**Un beso a todos!**

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Admiración

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de mi imaginación.

**Admiración.**

Fue en el tercer año cuando Rose se dio cuenta de que de verdad estaba enamorada de él. No fue por su asombrosa presencia o por que fuera el más guapo del colegio. Fue por su caballerosidad y honestidad.

Mientras estaba abrazada a un Scorpius de 18 años, recordaba el día…

_Ella había estado todo el día observando a Sam Johnson, un chico de su edad que iba en la casa de los leones junto con Scorpius y su primo Albus. Inconscientemente había escrito su nombre en su libreta y lo había rodeado de corazoncitos. _

_ -Miren lo que la rara de Weasley escribió- dijo un Slytherin con tono burlón arrebatándole el pergamino de las manos en plena clase de Encantamientos y mostrándoselo a todo el mundo bajo la mirada avergonzada de Rose. _

_Cuando el pergamino llegó hasta Scorpius, lo tomó y no lo pasó, sino que se acercó a Rose y se lo devolvió. _

_ -Quizás tengas envidia de que ella no se fije en ti, pero no es para que andes prodigando cosas que no te incumben- dijo el rubio con seriedad. _

Desde entonces, Rose había cambiado la admiración de Sam hacia Scorpius, de quien se hizo amiga en ese instante.

**Hola!**

**Ya tenía un poco olvidadas estas pequeñas historias, así que aquí les dejo algo nuevo inspirado en el video del Art. 12 de los derechos humanos, es muy lindo, deberían verlo. **

**Aprovecho para decirles a quienes siguen Brisa Marina que el final ya está listo para leerse. **

**Nos leemos!**


	8. Sorpresa

Hola!

Tenía esto medio abandonado hehe mil disculpas. Aquí les dejo una pequeña viñeta, nada especial, pero espero les guste.

**Sorpresa.**

Scorpius cerró con cuidado la puerta después de haber entrado. Las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, la única fuente de iluminación era el fuego proveniente de la chimenea, así que supuso que su esposa se había quedado dormida en el sofá de nuevo, esperándolo.

Se acercó con cuidado de no hacer ruido, pues sabía que estaba muy cansada por estar trabajando todo el día en Sortilegios Weasley junto con sus primos y no quería despertarla.

Al observarla algo en su corazón se encendió como siempre hacía. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido nunca, con un cabello pelirrojo ondulado y un rostro inocente como de porcelana que no se cansaría nunca de observar, sobre todo en ese momento, en el que el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en su cabello haciéndola parecer más intrépida. ¿Quién habría esperado, años antes cuando estaban en el colegio, que terminarían juntos y que ya llevaban un año de casados?

Scorpius se arrodilló de manera que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura y le dio un tierno beso en la frente que no logró despertarla. Si algo tenía Rose es que era de sueño extremadamente pesado. Dejó su maletín en el suelo justo cuando se escuchó un trueno en el exterior, que le informaba que la tormenta que estaba pronosticada para ese día estaba a punto de desatarse. Sin embargo, ni siquiera ese ruido pudo despertar a Rose.

El rubio rió silenciosamente y, acto seguido, tomó a Rose en brazos (ella automáticamente se abrazó a él) y la llevó escaleras arriba, a la habitación que ambos compartían. Cuando la posó en la espaciosa cama, se dio cuenta de que Rose había despertado y lo miraba con sus grandes ojos castaños.

-Hola- susurró ella débilmente, posiblemente por haber sido despertada de un sueño reparador.

-Hola- susurró Scorpius también, recostándose a su lado y abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello, donde un rico perfume femenino tenía lugar.

-¿Cómo te fue?- preguntó Rose sin dejar de susurrar, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos; era casi como si hubieran regresado a su séptimo año en el colegio, cuando habían escondido su relación a los ojos de los demás.

-Ya están todos los ejemplares listos para salir en la mañana, como siempre- respondió Scorpius esta vez besándole el cuello dulcemente. Él era editor de la sección de deportes en El Profeta, por lo que parte de su trabajo era asegurarse, junto con sus otros colegas, de que todo el periódico estuviera en condiciones de salir a la venta-. Perdón que llegara tan tarde- se disculpó viéndola a los ojos-. Te he dicho que no es necesario que me esperes, tu trabajo es muy cansado también.

-Si no te esperara sólo te vería cinco horas a la semana y un día los fines de semana- se quejó Rose alzando las cejas.

Scorpius se pasó una mano por el cabello, preocupado.

-Quizás si encuentro una forma de salir antes…

-Está bien, cielo- dijo Rose comprensiva, abrazándolo con todo el cuerpo-. Es sólo por la temporada del mundial, sabes que después se tranquiliza todo.

Scorpius asintió y la besó con suavidad en los labios, un beso que iba subiendo de todo cada vez más, acompañado de caricias en lugares específicos del cuerpo que sabían que volvían loco al otro. Poco a poco todo se fue apagando, quedando ambos en un estado de placidez, sumidos en la somnolencia. Rose sentía el pecho de Scorpius subir y bajar al compás de su respiración, abrazándola por la espalda.

-Te amo- le susurró Scorpius al oído.

-Yo también- respondió Rose de igual manera. Después de un rato, Scorpius se sobresaltó felizmente con las palabras de su esposa-: estoy embarazada, por cierto.

Sí, Rose nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.


End file.
